


The Little Twink and The AstroNUT

by Helkavana



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Two-Shot, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: The little annoying shit twink decides to give the totally straight astronaut a blowjob. Smut.





	1. First Astronut

A guttural groan left his mouth as a purple-haired head bobbed up and down Momota's lap. 

His cock was leaking precum down Ouma's throat and he had to wonder if the little twink even had a gag reflex as he sucked his cock from base to the tip. It had him gripping Ouma's hair tightly to perhaps stop his ministration or to push him down further onto his cock, he didn't know, his mind felt too hazy from the overwhelming pleasure that emitted from his dick.

He wished for the little shit to never stop or god help him.  
But nevertheless nothing lasts forever, he could feel his orgasm already coiling around his stomach, ready to burst even though Ouma hadn't sucked his dick for that long. 

He made to voice his concerns of finishing too quickly but that _~~magnificent brilliant~~ little fuck did something with his tongue_ and he was _coming_ with Ouma's name muttered repeatedly as if it was a prayer.

Bliss overtook him as he relaxed on the sofa. Felt as his softened cock slipped out of that heavenly mouth.

With a smirk on his abused red lips, Ouma leant up and slyly slipped his tongue past Momota’s lips. And Momota couldn’t do anything but moan as the invading tongue explored and spread the taste of his own seed into the cavern of his mouth.

The kiss ensued to being a messy thing as Momota being utterly blissed out, let Ouma devour every nook and cranny in his mouth.

Parting away, mesmerizing purple eyes met purple and Momota _knew._ That he would not be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Second Astronut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twink gets to nut this time.

”Hey Momota-chan”

The room had a seedy smell in the air, their recent sexual encounter still wafting in the air without proper ventilation. The room was dim except for the small escapes of light that came in through the small openings of the room. Enough to see, but not so bright to hurt the eyes.

He was currently laying on the bed on his back. His hand was behind his head, his other hand lazily put on his stomach, lazily circling small circles with his pointer finger.

His partner, a bro-job extraordinaire, was laying on his stomach next to him on the bed. The only clothing on his partner was a too big t-shirt he had thrown at him. The prankster’s legs were swinging in the air languidly, like a cat’s tail.

Being sated from their previous activity, he takes his time to responds. The silence stretches until he finally grunts a noise of acknowledgement and question. His eyes moving from the thin swinging legs to Ouma’s face. 

The face that greets him there is of mischief, plotting and being up to good. He is already being wary of what next is coming out of the other’s mouth.

Obviously seeing through him and his dread, Ouma’s mouth just quirks into a wide grin. Batting his eyelashes, he asks him his voice full of tease, “Why don’t you ever suck _my_ dick?”

He sputters an unintelligent mess, shifting in obvious surprise. The image of him sucking Ouma’s dick comes unbidden to his mind and he proceeds to flush red at the thought. This obviously fuels the twink’s glee.

“That would be gay!” He exclaims without thought, obviously flustered by the mere thought of dick sucking. Even more so at the thought of it being enticing.

Ouma just snorts, face morphing into a ‘how are you _this_ stupid’ expression, his grin dropping with it. 

“Momo-chan,” he drawls, “We have had sex on multiple occasions, kissed a lot, jerked each other off,” He counted off on his fingers, his burning gaze directed at his hand, “ _and_ I have sucked you off.” 

Finally, after counting each of their very homosexual acts. He turns to stare back at Momota, incredulously. “Momota Kaito, if you have not noticed,” His face turns very serious “We have been very gay.”

Momota just huffs, turning to stare at the ceiling.

He expects some retaliations. Maybe some annoyed grumbling or more ridiculing on his behalf, but all that follows is a long silence. That is when he starts slowly drifting into his thoughts again thinking that that is it for this subject. Drifting into the unknown, known as his head. 

It’s not long after though that he hears slight shifting until a purple head peeks over his head and into his sights. And with no bravo or emotion, Ouma only blurts out, “Momota-chan, suck my dick.”

Startling from his sudden appearance, he jerks upward. The other manages to avoid a head bang just at the last moment, dodging out of the way.

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!” He yells, irritated, pulling himself upwards to a sitting position. His heart had slightly jumped at the small fright, and he felt it calming down with each second.

Ouma just pouts at him, brows furrowed. He was sitting on his knees, hands between his thighs. It made him look kind of adorable.

For a slime ball that is.

The supreme leader doesn’t grace him with an answer just moves his arms to cross over his chest, which made him look more petulant, “Why don’t you grow some balls and suck on mine.” 

_Ooh_ that condescending voice was driving him up a corner at the moment.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. Trying so hard to control his anger and the impulse to say, ‘Sure, I will suck your dick if you shut the fuck up.’

That obviously does not work as his mouth blurts out the exact words, “Sure I will suck your dick! If you. _Shut_. The _fuck. Up._ ”

He opens his eyes just in time to see Ouma’s face twist into satisfaction, mouth twisting into a smile. A cat who got the cream so to say. 

Not wanting the other to say anything, he moves to push the other down.

That gives him a yelp as the twink’s body softly hits the mattress. He follows him and goes straight between the other’s thighs. No poise, no foreplay. Just getting down and dirty with it.

He grabs onto the other’s hips and manhandles them closer. He lowers himself down to settle himself closer to the bare parts of the other’s lower body. His body flattens closer to the mattress until he is almost chest to mattress, laying between Ouma’s privates. 

The twink’s breathing is even as his hands come to grip the base of the hard dick, his poker face was too good to be honest, only a slight blush was evident. He honestly wanted to break that façade and get the little devil breathless. At least the fucker hadn’t opened his mouth yet to annoy him either.

He then gives his full focus on the dick in front of him. He starts by moving his face closer to the muskiness and giving the head a slight, like a taste test. Confident enough to do more, he closes his lips around the head. He gives it a small suck.

He pulls his lips off the cock with a pop, and considers it for a moment. It was girthier than it was long, smaller than his dick for sure. He could probably try to fit the whole thing into his mouth, probably.

He puts his lips back onto the cock, pulling his teeth as far away from it as he could. He slowly pushes his mouth onto the cock, keeping his lips in a tight ring around it, his cheeks hollowed to suck the cock in his mouth. 

He manages to get his mouth around the half of the cock before his mouth protests. So he slowly pulls back around the head and repeats this motion until he has a rhythm to pop his head to. 

The hand around the base of the dick is jerking the bit of the dick that can’t fit into his mouth, getting lubrication from the spit and slight precum that escaped his mouth and down the dick.

He chances a glance upward at Ouma. His mouth had opened for breathless inhales and exhales to escape from. His hand had moved up onto his forehead, slightly blocking the hooded eyes that were staring at him. Momota lets out a groan that vibrates onto the dick he was sucking. The sensation sending a shiver through the other.

Wanting to cause more reactions like that from the other. He closes his eyes and starts sucking and popping his head in earnest. Hand moving more swiftly with the rhythm of his lips. His other hand comes to cup the balls, massaging them between clumsy fingers. He was breathing through his nose harshly at this point.

With each downward suck he took more and more dick into his mouth. He couldn’t get the whole cock into his mouth, but he was pretty close to being able to. 

Ouma seemed to be close too. Either he had already been fondling is dick before this happened or he wasn’t used to getting blown. The former seemed more likely, but it could be both.

The twink’s legs were shaking, and with opening his eyes he could see Ouma’s arm had completely blocked his eyes from view. His face was flushed and his mouth was open, small groans and moans quietly leaving his mouth. That expression went straight to his lower groin, making his half-hard dick harder. 

He moaned around the dick. Ouma obviously liked the vibrating sensation coupled with him sucking him off as Momota heard a loud breathy curse of coming before a hand was gripping his hair and pulling him off of the dick. 

That’s when the dick pulsed hot strings of cum onto his, painting his lip and cheek in a sticky white seed. 

They were both breathing hard, Momota’s hand was still on Ouma’s dick and his other hand still fondling the balls. His mouth ached and lips were wet and swelled. His eyes were glued to the blown pupils on the other’s face, the mouth that formed a silent o and the red flush that covered his face.

The other’s face lit up. A smile forming on Ouma’s face as he let out a giggle, clearly sated and gleeful at the situation. Especially since he came on the astronauts face.

Momota was about to complain how nasty Ouma was to come on his face, but the twink had grabbed him by the sides of his face and was trying bring him closer to his face. Momota went with the hands. Getting on his hands and feets to clamber up to Ouma.

After coming up close he put his lips on Ouma’s, lips sliding together as he slipped some tongue in. Before he could kiss much longer, the twink pulled away from the kiss. He was again about to complain when the other started kissing and licking away the cum on his face, humming as he tasted his own seed on Momota’s face.

After all the cum was cleaned up, he capture Ouma’s lips with his own. His lips promising a round three for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's revealed how much I suck at writing sex scenes. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I made this little fic originally for friends in a discord group. Decided to post it here as a short fic. :D


End file.
